Fabricated Hell
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Garry never expected a visit to the local Gallery to be so horrible. Stuck in a Fabricated Hell, he meets two girls. One can be trusted and one cannot. The game's plot through Garry's perspective.
1. Attack of the lady in blue!

I don't remember how I ended up in that twisted world beyond the painting; all I do remember is entering the gallery one minute and then wandering through corridors that would not have been out of place in a nightmare. As I was walking I came to a red door, frowning a little with a sense of unease, I jiggled the handle but soon discovered it was locked. I walked over to the vase on a small table nearby and pulled out a blue rose from within my coat. Strange, how I felt the intense desire to protect this flower. The colour seemed to fit me perfectly; blue was a colour that gave off a sense of kindness but at the same time mystery. Perhaps I was also entranced with it because of its miraculous nature – blue roses are impossible to find. My rose had ten elegant petals that were so gentle but also fragile, just like a heart, I mused. I tilted my head when I saw something dull poking out from under the vase, upon lifting it I discovered a small key. Glancing back at the red door I wondered if a key as small as this could possibly fit such an old lock. I swiftly took the key and hurried to the door, twisting the small key in the lock. I was rewarded by a surprisingly click as the door creaked open.

The room was oddly empty. There was one stool in the corner of the room, which I approached curiously. But of course, curiosity kills the cat, as I was soon to find out. As I approached I had the distinct feeling that someone was watching me, and so I turned around to discover a beautiful framed painting. I walked closer and read the engraving: _"'The Lady in Blue' By Guertena." _There was that name again. I raised my eyes to the picture to find a beautifully painted woman gazing through me as though I were transparent. An enormous feeling of discontent suddenly dawned on me and I turned away. I immediately regretted walking to that painting. I felt a weight on my back as nails clawed at me and yanked my hair to pull me back to where I had previously been stood. I struggled furiously. "Let me go!" I cried, and with my left arm I smacked the hands off of me long enough to get a decent distance between the wall and I. However, this did me a limited amount of good as the woman thrashed and fought with her own frame until she came crashing to the floor. I didn't provide the painting with the leisure of chasing me as I fled the room and locked the door. I clutched the small key in my hands and ran through a couple of doors, my heart still slamming hard against my ribcage. I stopped when I had put a sufficient amount of distance between my current location and the room. I slumped over and put my hands on my knees, panting in order to somehow control my breathing before progressing.

Once I had calmed down I took another deep breath and rose to my full height. I started to walk on when I felt a sharp pain tug at my heart. I gasped slightly. "Ugh..." I tugged the collar of my green shirt slightly and noticed bruises and cuts starting to form on my chest and stomach as the pain intensified. I was so confused; I couldn't understand what was happening. The pain had led me to a blind panic of which I couldn't think straight. That's when I remembered. My rose! I fumbled with the inside pockets of my dark coat to discover the literal essence of my soul was no longer with me. I suddenly realised that I must have left it in the locked room with that monstrous painting. I turned back and started to run but as I did my legs collapsed under me and I crashed to the ground, grunting I tried to force myself up but as more wounds started to open I found this effort impossible.

Not a few moments later, I felt the presence of another beside me and for a moment I feared it to be another demonic construction come to destroy me before all my petals were plucked. But of course, no such thing happened, for I would be unable to share my story had that been the case. I felt the key get plucked from my hand and shortly after I heard footsteps running away. I stayed completely still for a few more short moments until something happened. The wounds that littered my body were closing up and vanishing as though nothing had happened and my pain decreased, leaving me sore but not hurt. "…Mmm…" I moaned softly and raised my head slightly. "… What's this? The pain's gone… Ah?" I said hesitantly, trying to somehow process what was happening. I then noticed a small child with blood red eyes. "Eeek!" I instantly jumped to my feet. "Wh… What is it now? T-There's nothing left for you to take, I tell you!" I exclaimed. I did still carry my lighter and a sweet but I never knew if I would need or want these later (as odd as it sounds that I would be hesitant over handing over something as insignificant as a sweet, but that is beside the point). Suddenly I noticed the child's demeanour. She was very young, fear and worry were swimming in her eyes and I could tell instinctively that she was not a threat to me. But then I could not help but wonder… "W-Wait… Dear me, could you be someone from the gallery?" I asked, hoping that if she was, I would then know for sure that I wasn't alone. The little girl nodded her head slightly with a small squeak of confirmation but said nothing further. A smile spread to my face and I took a step closer to her. "So, you are! Oh, thanks heavens! There's someone here besides me!" The little girl held out a hand, clasped within her fingers was my rose, still as comforting as it had been before. All ten petals were completely intact. I smiled and accepted it, holding it tightly in my hand.

"Where are we?" The little girl asked softly. Good question.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully. "One moment I was walking around the gallery and the next moment I was in this place. Do you have any idea how you got here?" The little girl lowered her head.

"No. My parents told me not to wander off in case I got lost. I was walking around and now here I am." I sighed, glancing down at her slightly.

"So I see… You don't have any clue how things got to this point, either." I said. "It would seem we wound up in very similar situations, I have to say…" I looked down to the rose I was holding. "Even down to these roses. Wounds appear on me when my rose loses its petals…" I said, voicing my thoughts as they came. I closed my eyes as the thought dawned on me that if my rose hadn't been found, I would be lying dead in this place, never to be found. "I thought I was a goner there… Thank you for getting it back." I opened my eyes and saw the little girl smile. "Now, first thing's first… We'd better find a way out. I think I'll go mad if I stay in this dreadful place for too long." As I pondered this I turned to the girl and soon realised that I didn't know her name. How rude of me! Here she is, this little girl who saved my life and yet I did not have the courtesy to ask her name before rambling on about how creepy this place was. "Ah, I still haven't asked your name. My, that was rude of me! Well, my name's Garry. And you are?"

"Ib." The little girl replied simply, looking up at me with those big red eyes.

"Ib…" I asked hesitantly, making sure I did not hear her wrong. "Ib, you say?" She nodded in confirmation. I walked forward a little bit so I could get a better look at the area we were in. "I can't very well leave a girl to wander into danger, no, no… So, I'll go with you, okay?"

"Thank you," She said, to which I nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Now, let's go, Ib!" I said brightly. She nodded and we immediately started walking. I never imagined that getting lost in a bizarre world would mean that I became the protector of a young child who, in all honesty, seemed quite brave to say that she was only very young. In fact, I have to sa—"HYEEEEEK!" I screeched and jumped backwards, falling onto the floor in fright. I looked up to realise a painting had spat on the ground in front of me. I sighed and put a hand on my head. Well, so much for keeping it together. Ib walked up to me and was giggling softly into her hands, making a valiant effort to conceal her amusement – to no avail. "I…I was just a bit startled! R-Really, that's all it was!" I defended as I stood up once again, trying to regain at least some dignity.

"Of course it was, Garry." She giggled. I stopped and tapped my foot. I really should stop freaking out at little things, but that's easier said than done.

"Anyway… Let's keep going, and watch out for such bizarre things as that!" She kept giggling for a few seconds before a look of determination crossed her face and she nodded.

"Actually, Garry, I've been looking at some things I don't understand. Mainly because I can't read it." She mumbled, almost as though embarrassed. She turned around and walked to a nearby painting before pointing at the engraving.

"Hm? You don't know that word?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, and I want to know what it is." She replied.

"Ah, you want to know the title? It's 'Abstract Art'." I said with a smile and looked at her. "Will that be all?" Ib looked confused and tilted her head.

"Which means…?" She asked, motioning with her hands for me to elaborate.

"Er… What's it mean?" I was becoming a little frustrated with myself. Of course I know what it means but I wasn't exactly sure how to put it into words. "Hmm… Well, basically… It means art… that is… abstract…" I said unhelpfully. I noticed that Ib wasn't really satisfied with that answer so I just gave a short cough to break the awkward silence. "Yes, well… Anyway! I'll gladly help with anything you can't read."

A decent amount of time went by in which Ib led me through countless rooms and corridors where artwork hung and books rested. I ended up reading a lot of stuff and explaining briefly what some of the words meant before insisting that we move forwards. Continuing on our way I heard Ib heave a sigh from the other side of one of the rooms, so I glanced back at her to see her vainly attempting to move a headless statue out of the way of a door. "What a lousy place for this thing," I said to myself and walked over. "Step back a tad, would you, Ib?" She obeyed and stepped back so I could get some better leverage. "And… heave!" I pushed the statue to the side and out of the way of the door. Ib's face lit up and she started clapping, while jumping up and down. "Ta-da! Now we can proceed. All right, let's go." I reached out and opened the door, my eyes widened when I saw two bony hands sticking out of the ground. _Oh no, what now? _Was my first thought as Ib slid past me and into the room.

**AN: Okay, so I really love the game. I see Ib and Garry more as siblings and wanted to show Garry's point of view to the way things work out. Review for the next chapter!**


	2. Sore eyes and Grieving Brides

"'_Sorrowful Bride's Left Hand'._" Said Ib, reading from the small sign beside a withered black hand which flexed jaggedly as she spoke. I frowned slightly; I don't trust a single thing in this weird place at all. Cautiously I approached another hand a short distance away from Ib.

"'_Sorrowful Bride's Right Hand'_." I said quietly before glancing at the pictures on the wall. A sense of unease washed over me, but can you blame me? Last time I admired a painting it tried to kill me! Well, anyway, the paintings seemed to show a grieving bride and groom. Unsure of what all this meant I turned back to Ib. "Perhaps we should move on?" I suggested. Ib nodded and started to walk up the long narrow corridor. I followed her at her elbow, just in case something should attack from behind. Eventually the area became a lot vaster and so I began to lead to the way, advising Ib to stay close. Suddenly I felt two small hands grasp my arm and pull me back; I stumbled slightly and looked down to see—"Yaaaah! What is THAT? Gross is what!" Ib tightened her grip on my arms slightly, snapping me back to reality – if you could call _this _reality, of course. I took a deep breath to compose myself but soon simply found I was getting quite frustrated with this place. "Why are there _eyes _on the floor?" As I said this, the eyes continued to blink rapidly, staring us out in perhaps the worst staring contest I have ever had the displeasure of witnessing. Carefully I took Ib's hand and manoeuvred her around the eyes. I noticed one eye was extremely bloodshot, as though it had a congestion problem.

We passed more and more unusual paintings. Bare walls, however, were mixed blessings. I'll admit, I feel slightly more composed when I don't have to see any monstrous paintings, on the other hand at least I'd be prepared for what could happen. Soon we came across another door, entering we found ourselves in the centre of a large room. Within the room, and surrounding us, were stools and easels. In the centre of the room sat a small blue bottle. I started pushing stools aside. "Who even painted all these?" I grumbled to myself as I passed another painting of the bottle ahead of us.

"Got it!" Ib cheered, raising the tiny bottle above her head. "Eye drops for the poor eye back there!" I sighed slightly. Things were getting even weirder but I didn't bother to try and question it. Soon after, Ib applied the eye drops to the weird eye on the floor. I jumped a mile when the eye moved and stared intently at the wall. Ib walked to the wall and put her hand against it. I soon caught on.

"Watch out, Ib," I told her and she obeyed. I put my hand on the wall and felt it was open ever so slightly but would require some force in order to open fully. I threw my shoulder against the door and stumbled in. "What do we do with this?" I questioned, kneeling down to pick up a small red glass ball. Ib shrugged and led the way back out. "Perhaps it has something to do with one of those paintings?" I offered. Ib looked as though she was contemplating this idea; suddenly it seemed as though a light bulb light up in her mind as she snatched the red ball and raced around the corner. I called out after her and soon found Ib placing the ball into the socket of the white snake painting on the wall. This time I am satisfied to say that I didn't jump or shriek at the sight of the painting nearby falling off the wall. Words were scribbled on the back.

"'_Behind the big tree'." _ Ib recited. I frowned. Oh yay, another puzzle… Ib sighed too and led the way to another room. Upon entering we realised that we were in the midst of a maze. _Oh, brilliant. _I took her hand and motioned for her to be quiet as I started trying to navigate our way through this place. The eerie silence was disconcerting as it seemed to weigh heavier on my ears. Suddenly Ib shrieked and I spun around to see a headless mannequin which missed me by inches, as though it attempted to detain me. _We're not alone in here! _Panicked I dragged Ib away and whispered for her to keep calm, though of course this would have probably been more helpful if I had been calm too. We turned multiple corners until eventually I leaned against one of the walls for support as the air from my lungs had rapidly decreased due to all the running. A loud noise rumbled beyond the walls and I looked around confused but soon discovered I had leaned against a switch.

Eventually we discovered the noise had come from the unlocking of a nearby door, and so we walked through and saw three large statues. "That doesn't look like very comfortable sitting…" I mumbled, observing what appeared to be a wine chair. Walking to the next statue I couldn't help but notice the engraving. "Melancholy, huh? Well really, who wouldn't be in this place?" I sighed sadly. I turned my head to notice Ib staring at a multi-coloured skeleton with awe. "I assume this is fake?" I asked, not really sure of the answer. In fact… I don't _want _to know.

"Garry, look!" Said Ib, now staring at a tree that vaguely resembled a person.

"You gotta be pretty clever to come up with this stuff…" I commented. Ib walked behind the tree and that's when I remembered the writing on the back of the painting. _'Behind the big tree'. _Ib walked back to me holding what looked like a silver ring. I slowly took it, my eyes widening. "Isn't this… A wedding ring? Now what would this be doing here?"

"The grieving bride's hand!" Ib piped up, running ahead of me after snatching the ring from my hands. I sprinted after her and got to the room just as she slipped the ring on the bride's finger. Suddenly a bouquet dropped from the painting and Ib giggled as she picked it up. I sighed and gestured for her to follow me. We wandered through the corridors and came upon a blue, goofy looking face in a frame.

"Ehehehehehe, hehehehehe… Flowers… Flowers're nice… Give me that there flower and I'll let you through… ehehe… Your flower, pretty please?" I frowned and kept a tight hold on my blue rose and glanced down at Ib as she approached the painting and stuffed the bouquet in its mouth. "Ehehehe, thanks… It smells niiice… eheheh." Ib nodded a little but ended up tugging on my sleeve. I looked down at her to see she was shying away from the picture. "Well, chow time!" The picture exclaimed. "Ahhh, that was good… eheheh. Thank you, thanks so much… As promised, you can go through. Just take this door in… Well, see ya… Eheheheheh!" The painting opened from the frame like a door.

"Let me go first." I said, walking through the frame carefully. I stood still for a moment, glancing around before gesturing for Ib to follow. We checked more pictures and then entered a long corridor. I felt myself go pale and looked down at Ib, whose eyes were wide. It's official, this place gets creepier and creepier the deeper you get.

Next Chapter: The Mannequins.

**AN: Thank you to the person who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. To those who favourite and alerted this story and me as an author, thank you very much. Please, if you like the story, leave a review. Thanks again! **


End file.
